


Frail and Empty

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, Happy thruple, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Ruminating on life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: The Raven Queen is in charge of death in every universe. In this one she ruminates on life and death and the love that her fellow gods bring her.
Relationships: Istus/Pan/The Raven Queen, Istus/The Raven Queen (The Adventure Zone), Pan/Istus, The Raven Queen/Pan
Series: Writober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 3





	Frail and Empty

Life and existence were a frail thing. If certain conditions weren’t met there was simply nothing. Even when they were met life was so easy to end, to manipulate. Although these were the worlds where she was most effective, where things were fragile and could be unbalanced if someone breathed wrong. Because she was death, and she watched over everything. Every plane, every timeline, she watched, she waited, she looked for the souls she had to guide. 

Her wife and husband of course were no help. Istus merely wove the thread of fate into its pattern and Pan was in charge of the life ever surrounding her. They loved the fragility for all of it’s imperfections instead of focusing on how it could be improved, or how it ended at some point. They would never end after all. They would be there always and forever, watching, helping. 

It was almost a sobering thought, though one she’d had often. It made everything, from her end, grim. She would watch as the uncountable masses passed on, rested, finished their run. Her spouses watched life and watched the intricacies of the beings. Watched as they formed themselves. And as death was approaching, they vanished. It was left to her. 

Except it wasn’t. She had her dearest wife Istus, and her husband Pan, ever optimists, and always, always there to catch her as she fell. She would leave the reapers under Kravitz’s control, leave and fall apart, allow her spouses to pull her back together, Istus with her string of Fate and Pan with his living, loving things. 

They made her world, her existence, less fragile and empty. They made everything solid and whole.


End file.
